looneytunesshowfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bohemian Rhapsody
Bohemian Rhapsody is a song writtin by Queen. The song was a Merrie Melody in The Looney Tunes Show sung by Bugs, Daffy & almost half the LT's gang. Lyrics Bugs:Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide No escape from reality Open your eyes Look up to the skies and see I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy Because I'm easy come, easy go A little high, little low Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me. Elmer: Mama just kiwwed a wabbit Put a gun against his head Pulled my twigger, now he's dead He's dead? Oh no! I killed the poor wittle wabbit! WHY?? (cries) Bugs: But now I've gone and thrown it all away Mama, ooo Didn't mean to make you cwy If I'm not back again this time tomorwow Cawwy on, cawwy on, as if nothing weawwy matters. Daffy: Too late, my time has come Sends shivers down my spine Body's aching all the time Goodbye everybody - I've got to go Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth Tina: Oh Daffy. Elmer: Wabbit, ooo - (anyway the wind blows) I don't want to die I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all. (Wile E. Coyote starts beating on a piano) Tweety:: I see a little silhouetto of a putty tat! Sylvester: Succotash, succotash! will you do the fandango Thunderbolt and lightning - very very frightening me Tweety: Gallileo Pete: Gallileo Road: Meep meep meep meep Foghorn: I say,boy,I say Gallileo! Bugs: Gallileo Figaro - magnifico! Marvin: I'm just a poor boy. Nobody loves me. All but Marvin: He's just a poor boy from a poor family Spare him his life from this monstrosity!!!!! Road: Beep beep!(runs on top of Wiley's piano) Daffy: Easy come easy go - will you let me goooooo? Bugs,Elmer & Marvin: Bismillah! No - we will not let you go - (Bugs: let him go) Bismillah! We will not let you go - (Bugs: let him go) Bismillah! We will not let you go - (Daffy: let me go) Will not let you go - let me go (never) Never let you go - let me go Never let me go - ooo No, no, no, no, no, no, no - Henery Hawk: (grabbing Foghorn) Oh mama mia, mama mia Foghorn: Mama mia, let me go! All: Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me for me for me (All start banging there heads like in Wayne's World) Bugs: So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye So you think you can love me and leave me to die Oh baby - can't do this to me baby Just gotta get out - just gotta get right outta here (Porky strums on gutar) All: Ooh yeah, ooh yeah Lola: Nothing really matters Anyone can see Nothing really matters - nothing really matters to meeee..... (music faiding) Bugs: Anyway the wind blows... Voice Cast Trivia *Most of the original audio & lyrics are the same but they changed the verse "mama" to "wabbit". Also, Bugs says "stop me" instead of "stone me". *When they all bang there heads it is a spoof on the movie Wayne's World when Wayne & his friends were listining to the song & bang there heads in it. *This is the 2nd Merrie Melody that is a real song. The 1st was Girls just wanna have fun. *Everyone in this Merrie Melody wore either a tuxedo or a dress. Category:Merrie Melodies Category:MrJoshbumstead's Pages Category:Fanon Works Category:Songs